Pourquoi moi ? La mort me suivra
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Deathfic ! Il le cherchait partout. Car il avait une sorte de mission et son jumeau sera obligé de l'accomplir. La mort rattrape ceux qui la fuient # Il ne faut pas la nuire.


En fait c'est un petit challenge, qu'une amie m'a proposé. Elle m'a dit des mots  
(Horcruxes, Voldemort, Avada Kedavra, Oculus Reparo, Rapeltout, Croûtard, Nick Quasi Sans Tête, la cabane d'Hagrid, Immortalité, Hiboux, Forêt Interdite, Chemin de Traverse, Labyrinthe Enchanté, DFCM, Dobby, Poudlard, Sorcellerie, Choixpeau Magique et ceci devait se dérouler avec les personnages Fred et George.)

Les mots sont écrits en italique. C'est un peu précipité comme histoire, vous comprendrez en temps voulu, ^^'. En tout cas, merci de lire.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling.

**Bêta lectrice** : Frenchy. Je la remercie vraiment beaucoup.

**Note de l'auteur **: C'est un challenge d'une amie :') Donc... et bien voilà :D Je suis désolée pour la fin... (c'est aussi une de mes premières fics :3) LA PREMIERE à même que !

**Publié le **: 13.05.13

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une journée ensoleillée naviguait tranquillement en ce joli mois de mai. Des nuages d'un blanc crémeux flottaient au-dessus des tours de pierres de _Poudlard_.

L'herbe était fraîche de la rosée du matin, et des fleurs aussi rondes qu'un Vif d'or étaient plantées dans les hautes pelouses qui entouraient Pré-au-Lard. Des sombrals hennissaient en plein cœur de la _Forêt Interdite_. Ce jour était spécialement heureux et jovial pour beaucoup de personnes. Malgré tout, deux sorciers n'étaient pas de ce même avis.

_George_ parcourait les longs couloirs du cinquième étage à la recherche précipitée de son frère jumeau. Celui-ci s'était envolé à la vitesse d'un _hibou_ en apprenant la nouvelle. _Fred_ ne voulait pas croire ce que son frère lui avait demandé de faire. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille sans que sa conscience soit touchée gravement par la culpabilité ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était une chose impossible et irréalisable. Fred savait qu'il y avait une solution à ce problème. Il y en avait toujours une. George l'avait cherché partout, à tous les étages. Il avait même demandé à Peeves s'il ne l'avait pas vu, même si au lieu de lui répondre, il avait préféré lui balancer des bouteilles d'encre sur la tête.

Mais il n'était nulle part, comme s'il avait rejoint le néant, et que jamais il n'en reviendrait. Il avait demandé à Ron, à Harry et à Lee, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu… Il avait alors commencé à paniquer. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur de lui proposer à _lui_ de le faire.

Pourquoi tout lui compliquait la vie ? Alors qu'il traversait tels et tels couloirs, où étaient posées maintes et maintes armures, il vit _Nick Quasi Sans Tête_ franchir les murs de pierres.

« Nick ! » héla le Gryffondor, en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

Interpelé, le fantôme s'arrêta net entre une porte en bois et le vide. Il se retourna, sa tête menaçant de tomber de côté. D'une façon légère, il flotta jusqu'à George pour lui apporter son aide, dont il avait apparemment tellement besoin. Car le roux n'avait pas l'air de tout repos et il paraissait très inquiet par une chose que le revenant ignorait.

« Oui, Mr Weasley ? » demanda-t-il d'un air presque théâtral, tout en enlevant sa fraise.

George, essoufflé par la recherche de son frère, se redressa face au fantôme.

« Mon… mon frère, Fred, ne l'avez-vous donc pas vu ? » sollicita-t-il, anxieux à l'idée d'entendre une réponse négative.

« Je suis navré, très cher. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Peut-être est-il dans la cuisine, vous connaissant ! » répondit Nick en levant une main.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina avec force. Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier Nick, qu'il partit.

« Mais de rien ! » s'écria celui-ci.

George courut vers le hall principal. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cet endroit si logique ? Il ne pouvait être que là et il pria Merlin pour que ce soit vrai. Fred n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il revoit son frère un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il bouscula même des troisièmes années, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il le faisait. Mais malheureusement, le professeur de_ défenses contre les forces du mal_ l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne touche sa cible, son bonheur de revoir Fred.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre… Précipitation ? » demanda Mr Pilbi (1) d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

« Je… euh… Et bien je cherchais quelqu'un, mon frère. » répondit-il, strict, sans l'ombre d'une peur quelconque dans la voix.

Mr Pilbi le jaugea du regard. Peut-être disait-il la vérité ? Ce professeur était très sévère en dehors des cours. Froid, distant, il faisait tout pour qu'on le haïsse. Mais seuls ceux qui avaient cours avec lui savaient qu'il était en réalité très gentil. C'était pour cette simple raison que George n'avait pas eu peur de le rencontrer.

Le professeur hocha la tête, imperceptible. Il savait très bien que ce Weasley ne faisait rien qui soit contre le règlement de l'école. Mais c'était son rôle de professeur et il devait être comme cela en dehors des cours…

George partit puis bifurqua à droite, pour atterrir dans la pièce où trônaient les escaliers principaux. En regardant bien qu'il n'y ait personne et qu'aucun Poufsouffle ne se montrait entre la Grande Salle et leur salle commune, il se dirigea d'un pas souple derrière les grands paliers de marbres.

Là, il trouva un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Il porta sa main vers une poire qui se trouvait là, puis commença à la chatouiller, tout doucement. Un rire sortit de la bouche du fruit qui se transforma en poignée de porte, et George put entrer à l'intérieur des fameuses cuisines de Poudlard.

La salle était identique à celle de la Grande Salle, les mêmes dimensions étaient pratiquées et même les tables étaient dans la même disposition. Un haut plafond se faisait apercevoir, tellement haut qu'on avait du mal à le distinguer.

Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée en brique qui était située à l'extrémité des fours pour faire cuire les repas de la journée. George put voir une centaine d'elfes de maison qui ne cessaient de travailler.

Des quantités de casseroles et de marmites en cuivre étaient entassées le long des parois de pierre. Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir à plein nez la douce odeur des potirons qui étaient en train de cuire à côté de belles côtelettes d'agneau. Le bon hachis Parmentier et les steaks cuisaient aussi au fond de la salle.

« Monsieur George Weasley, qu'est-ce que _Dobby_ pourrait vous apporter ? »

Le roux baissa son regard vers deux gros yeux vert de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il vit Dobby, l'elfe de maison, libéré par Harry Potter durant sa deuxième année d'école.

L'elfe était coiffé d'un immense chapeau en dentelle de couleur pourpre, avait deux chaussettes aux pieds, bien trop grandes pour lui, sur lesquelles d'horribles petites fleurs étaient cousues. Une sorte de toge blanche, bleue aux pans, lui habillait le corps.

Depuis qu'il était libre, Dobby adorait mettre des habits de toutes les couleurs. Le Gryffondor fit un petit sourire en le voyant puis s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Dobby s'inclina si bas que son nez touchait le carrelage de pierres des cuisines.

« Non Dobby. Aujourd'hui je viens juste te demander une sorte de faveur. » murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Dobby fera tout ce que Mr Weasley demandera ! » assura-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« N'aurais-tu pas vu Fred ? Par hasard ? » sollicita George d'une voix tremblante.

Dobby baissa la tête puis la secoua. Il n'avait pas vu Fred.

« Dobby est désolé. » dit-il en se tapant la tête à l'aide d'une poêle qui ne se trouvait pas loin. « Dobby -aïe- ne voulait pas -aïe- décev… »

George le stoppa tout de suite dans sa torture puis posa tranquillement l'ustensile de cuisine à sa place. L'elfe avait tellement l'habitude de se punir pour des choses quelconques. Dobby se frottait la tête, à l'endroit précis où il s'était tapé brusquement alors qu'il n'avait pas pu faire plaisir à une personne qu'il aimait bien.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby. Merci quand même, et ne te punis plus à cause de moi, d'accord ? » demanda George en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Il partit sous les multiples propositions de nourritures qu'offraient gentiment et abondamment les elfes de maison. Il ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver Fred et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourquoi était-il partit après cela ? Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors, Nigel accourut vers lui, un parchemin roulé dans sa main.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » dit-il, essoufflé.  
« Euh, merci Nigel. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis déguerpit en direction de la bibliothèque. George fronça les sourcils puis détacha le sceau rouge de Poudlard. C'était une lettre provenant du directeur de l'école, Dumbledore. Il lui demandait de bien vouloir venir le plus vite possible à son bureau.

Le Gryffondor rangea la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, puis grimpa les escaliers de pierres qui donnaient accès au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur. Avec chance, de nouveau, il ne rencontra personne durant le trajet qui séparait le hall d'entrée et son lieu de rendez-vous.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il articula le mot de passe « _Patacitrouille », _puis elle s'écarta pour le faire entrer. Un autre escalier en colimaçon apparut derrière et George grimpa les marches. Il déboucha sur une porte en chêne soigneusement polie, avec un marteau loquet d'airain en forme de patte de griffon.

George perçu des voix pas très distinctes à travers la porte, mais à la seconde où il toqua, un silence vigoureux s'y installa. Seul le ''entrez'' du Directeur coupa tout le calme naissant. George poussa la porte puis pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau. Il ne vit personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Le jumeau se rappela que les anciens directeurs étaient placés dans des tableaux au-dessus du bureau de l'actuel. Il devait sûrement leur parler, avant que le Gryffondor ne rentre à l'intérieur. Différents objets jonchaient les tables vernies, et certains faisaient du bruit comme le son d'une horloge. D'autres faisaient jaillir de la fumée lourde ou des jolis panaches rosés à différents endroits.

L'épée de Gryffondor était accrochée au mur, à côté du _Choixpeau_ _magique_ effiloché et rapiécé. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, se reposait tranquillement sur son perchoir, sa longue queue en plumes rouges balayant les cendres de son ancienne vie. Lui au moins pouvait renaître, pensa George avec amertume... C'était un oiseau magnifique et son chant était le son le plus merveilleux que le Gryffondor ait jamais entendu.

« Prenez place, Mr Weasley. » proposa Dumbledore, un sourire sur son visage ridé.

George prit place sur le siège offert puis attendit silencieusement que le Directeur prenne la parole. Apparemment, Dumbledore attendait la même chose, aussi le roux commença à parler d'une voix mal assurée.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire, professeur ? » sollicita-t-il.

« Eh bien, une simple chose en fait. Veux-tu des bonbons aux citrons ? » proposa Dumbledore, sa longue barbe brillant aux multiples bougies.

Le Gryffondor fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la question. Était-ce cela qu'Albus voulait lui demander ? George regarda le bol en or, où des friandises jaunes étaient déposées. Il en prit une avec hésitation, et à peine l'avait-il entre ses mains, qu'une autre sucrerie apparut.

Il enleva l'emballage qui disparut immédiatement. Arrivé dans sa bouche, le bonbon commença à crépiter et un goût doux et chaud se répandit sur sa langue. Il sourit, puis orienta son regard ailleurs. Il était légèrement gêné de se retrouver seul avec le Directeur et se sentait presque mal.

D'où il était, il vit dans une des armoires transparente de Dumbledore une chose étrange qui se révélait être une Pensine. Des runes étaient gravées sur la pierre ainsi que des symboles indéchiffrables, et des fioles en cristaux étaient déposées à côté.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour des sucreries, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix paisible, un air de malice parsemant ses yeux bleus. À vrai dire… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir aux alentours d'un grand chêne ? Sûrement là, tu trouveras ce dont tu as tant besoin… ! »

Il avait dit ces mots avec simplicité et tendresse. Dumbledore lui montra la porte, puis George se leva de sa chaise.

« Merci professeur, merci vraiment ! » dit-il en sortant du bureau de son Directeur.

Albus lui fit un dernier sourire, avant que Weasley ne se dissimule dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il courra le plus vite possible pour atteindre le plus rapidement l'extérieur. Il ouvrit les grandes portes puis se dirigea rapidement vers le bord du lac noir. Durant le trajet, il vit la _cabane d'Hagrid_, le garde-chasse, où une fumée épaisse et blanche sortait de la cheminée.

Arrivé devant le grand Chêne, il le vit. Fred était là, couché sur l'herbe au pied de l'arbre. Il regardait un objet magique de forme sphérique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un _Rapeltout_. Il contenait une fumée rouge qui annonçait que Fred avait oublié quelque chose. Il savait ce qu'il avait négligé de faire, mais c'était trop dur…

« De toute manière, tu le feras. » assura George d'une voix cassante.

Alors que son jumeau ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu, il sursauta et fit tomber le Rapeltout sur le sol, qui se fracassa en mille morceaux.

« _Oculus_ _Reparo_… » marmonna-t-il en direction de son ''jouet'' magique.  
Mais rien ne se fit quand il pointa sa baguette vers les débris de verre.  
« Ce ne sont pas des lunettes, Fred. _Reparo_. »

Le Rapeltout se reconstitua en un seul morceau. Fred ne fit rien puis continua de regarder au loin, vers le lac.

« Ici, ce sera parfait. » murmura George d'une voix peinée. « Personne ne saura… »

Son jumeau se retourna vers lui, un sentiment de pure haine et d'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi facile, George ? Tu crois… Tu crois que je suis qui ?_Voldemort_ ? » beugla-t-il en se levant.

Son frère tressaillit violemment à l'entente du nom. Jamais il ne s'y ferait, décidemment. Pourquoi se comparait-il à lui ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le faisait avec plaisir, alors que ce n'était pas son cas.

Était-ce si compliqué de faire cela ? C'était pour le bien de Fred. Et puis, il pouvait se lancer le sort d'Oubliette, si jamais il ne tenait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse !

« Tu crois que je devrais me mettre ça sur la conscience ? Même _Croûtard_ n'était pas aussi débile ! Mais George, reprends-toi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible. Je ne tiendrai pas ! Tu es mon jumeau, bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il en serrant ses poings.

« Je le sais ça… Mais _l'immortalité_ n'est pour personne. Je vais bien mourir un jour, Fred… » chuchota-t-il lentement.

De faire cela, c'était aussi mal que de créer des Horcruxes. De la magie noire qui rouillait les veines, le cœur, à chaque seconde. Il ne vivrait plus, et que dirait sa famille ? Molly, leur mère, ne tiendrait jamais le coup !

Jamais de la vie elle ne comprendrait pourquoi il avait fait ce sacrifice, avec ce genre de _sorcellerie_ si mauvaise en soi. Voilà que Fred commençait à en pleurer.

« Ne pleure pas. Allez, vas-y. Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite le cauchemar sera terminé. » garantit George en encerclant de ses deux bras son frère en pleurs.

« Non… je ne… peux… p… »

Il sanglotait dorénavant, et de violents spasmes lui parcouraient le corps.

« J'ai patrouillé toute l'école à ta recherche. Et puis, si tu vas si mal, tu iras sur le _Chemin_ de _Traverse_, et tu garderas notre magasin. Oh ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plaît. » marmonna-t-il presque avec supplice. « Allez, lève-toi ! »

Fred se leva, baguette à la main. Il se remémora tous les souvenirs passés avec son frère qu'il aimait tant. Pourquoi faire ça ? Il ferma les yeux avec force, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais quand il les rouvrit, George était bien là.

« Je t'aime tellement, George. _Avada_ _Kedavra_. » murmura-t-il.

Et George tomba dans un dernier sourire, qui représentait la fin. Voici la dernière journée qu'il eut passée, à la recherche de son frère.

Et Fred s'écroula aussi, comme perdu dans un _Labyrinthe_ _enchanté_.

* * *

**Petit Proverbe: "Rien ne pose tant d'obligations à l'individu que la liberté." Viékoslav Kalèb**

TIEU CETTE FIN !

Pourquoi devait-il le tuer et pourquoi est-il mort ? Je vous laisse libre cours à votre imagination :) Hihi, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

(1) : Perso à moi :3


End file.
